Crossing the Line
by MiseryLovesCompany
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet as children and become inseperable, but when Kagome moves away as a teenager, they lose touch. When she returns they are both so different they clash horribly. Can they learn to live together or will Inuyasha's secret drive Kagome


Disclaimer -- I don't own 'Inuyasha' or any of the characters that come from it so please don't sue me.

The little girl sat on the front steps of the small house, tears staining her cheeks and drying quickly in the crisp air. Lips quivering, she hugged a ragged teddy bear to her chest, dirty knees poking out from under her skirt. The yelling that was going on inside was punctuated by loud crashes and thuds. Her parents were fighting again, and she was outside to escape it.

"What are you doing?" Jerking her head up, her long black hair falling into her face she studied the older boy that stood a few feet away solemnly. He looked at her imperiously, his golden eyes scornful as he took in her tears with a glance. He wore clothing as shabby as hers so she knew he must be from the same trailer park they were in, and he had wonderfully thick silver hair that fell to his shoulders. She thought his hair was a bit odd, yet pretty at the same time like one of her Barbie's.

He stood with one foot on a battered skateboard, the other on the sidewalk, a hand on his hip. He looked to be about eight, two years older than her. She shrugged at his question and winced as another loud crash sounded from inside. The boy's mocking glower changed then, and his eyes grew understanding before he turned to leave. Her heart fell slightly, another person ignoring her was nothing new but she always hoped that someday someone would be her friend.

The boy looked over his shoulder, one of his shaggy black eyebrows raised sardonically. Making a hand motion for her to join him, he flashed a smile that boasted teeth so sharp they looked to be fang-like.

"You comin'? I ain't waitin' all day." The little girl shot a look over her shoulder and when the crying started from inside her trailer, she didn't hesitate. Jumping to her feet, she tucked her teddy bear under one arm and followed the boy down the street, neither one speaking.

When they reached the boundaries of the park, where a small dilapidated playground squatted, the boy veered to a stop on his skateboard and picking it up, sat down on a swing, setting it across his lap. The little girl trotted over, and perched on the swing next to him. The boy's face was shadowed by the baseball cap he wore, but she could see that there was something not quite normal about him. Strangely, she wasn't frightened; not even when he smiled again and she could clearly see that his canines were over-pronounced like a dog's.

"What's yer name kid?"

"Kagome," she answered softly, clutching her stuffed animal to her once more. The boy nodded once, before pulling a battered pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and lit one with a match. Kagome's eyes grew round at this; she couldn't believe a boy so young would smoke. He smirked at her and tucked the box back into his pocket.

"I'm Inuyasha, my family just moved here. Well, it's only me and my mom. I hate it here," he stated matter-of-factly. Kagome nodded in agreement and they sat on the swings in a companionable silence, the only noise the creaking of the chains and birds chirping in a willow tree nearby.

"Your folks fight often?" The look on the girl's face explained it all to him; he didn't need her to elaborate further. Inuyasha changed the subject then, he was no stranger to violence. He rambled on about his old town, and how much cooler it was. Then he started telling Kagome about his older brother Sesshomaru and how he was a jackass.

Kagome tittered at the swear word, covering her mouth with a small hand, shoulder's hunching up. Inuyasha found that he liked the sound, and the way her dark eyes sparkled. Quirking his mouth up into a half-grin, he flicked his smoldering cigarette away and stood up.

"What school do you go to?"

"The one right down the street, are you going there too?" When Inuyasha nodded, Kagome's spirits lifted. Maybe they could become friends; since he was new maybe he wouldn't join the other kids in mocking her and her family for being poor and coming from the trailer park.

"You should get back, don't want your parents to take out being mad on you. I'll see you at school tomorrow morning, okay?" When the little girl nodded, Inuyasha got onto his skateboard and swept away with a backwards wave. Kagome went home, skipping a little, the smile on her face not faltering even when she went inside and her father almost barreled her over as he left, sneering at her.

"Nyaaah lookit his hair! Are you a girl or a boy? I bet he's both!"

"Hahaha...shim!"

"Go to Hell!"

Inuyasha stood with his hands clenched, feet spread apart, his backpack flung onto the ground, hat askew. Three boys surrounded him in the yard of his new school and he could feel an even larger crowd growing. A snarl escaped his lips and for the first time the bullies faltered, not knowing what this new boy could threaten them with. Then one threw a fist and the fight was on.

Inuyasha struck out valiantly but they overcame him much to the delight of the other children who gathered around in a tight knot barely leaving any room for the combatants in the center. As he lay on the ground, arms over his head, he cursed his father for passing away and his half-brother's mother suing for everything in his will causing Inuyasha and his mother to have to move.

"Three on one isn't really fair is it now fellas?" The raining of kicks and blows stopped suddenly and Inuyasha chanced a peek through his arms to see a tall boy with black hair pulled back into a little ponytail and a calm, knowing demeanor step forward. He wore a dark shirt and dark pants, both navy colored and he had an earring in one ear. He was one of the older kids, probably around ten Inuyasha guessed.

The bullies sneered and spat at the older boy, but there must have been some sort of social structure they didn't dare to cross with him, for the crowd soon dispersed and the older boy stuck out a hand to help Inuyasha up. Inuyasha wasn't feeling kindly towards any of these kids, but he let himself be pulled to his feet.

"Name's Miroku, sorry for butting in but I figured you could use a little help."

"Feh, I was just about to take 'em," Inuyasha bluffed, grabbing his backpack. Miroku chuckled softly and Inuyasha was struck by how confident in himself this other boy was. Just then a happy cry made them both turn to see Kagome running towards them, her book bag bouncing on her back. She paused, uncertain at the sight of Miroku and the bruises forming on Inuyasha's face before Inuyasha waved her over.

"Miroku, this is Kagome, Kagome, Miroku." Kagome looked at her feet shyly until the boy nodded at her. Apparently they knew each other, if only by sight alone. The trio continued on into school, unaware that a bond was forming that would last them a very long time.


End file.
